


What Comes Next?

by Ynnep48



Series: Don't Be An Asshole [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Post-Canon, Rape Recovery, Sequel, Slash, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynnep48/pseuds/Ynnep48
Summary: They finished the Camp For Assholes, what comes next?





	1. Chapter 1: Sin

**Author's Note:**

> BACK BY NO ONE'S DEMAND, the sequel to Camp for Assholes from over a year ago. As always, enjoy the rough start and let's see where it goes.

 

**Tweek's POV**

  


The night before was insane. Halloween. A spiraling cavalcade of decadence and sin. Halloween night. Candy, costumes, carnage, cavities, cultural appropriation, cramps and Craig. 7 deadly C's in my opinion. Kenny had moved back to South Park for the year and wanted to throw a party for his new apartment. _Well, a small house he rented._ Regardless, it was an out of control party. On a school night, too! The savage.

 

We were a few months into our senior year of High school, well most of us were. Craig and I went for our HSET’s before school started. The plan was to aced that shit and start hunting for schools together. I passed and was already looking into college, Craig, sadly, did not. Just a few points shy in the English and Social Studies portions. My older boyfriend was still finishing up school while I toiled away at work. Shit happens, right? At least now, I had more time to help him study his weak points.

 

I'd worry about that another day. After that debauchery convention Kenny called party, I needed a long day of sleeping in. _More like lying in bed for several hours until I blacked out._ I was so tired that I failed to wash off my face paint. Please don't let me get pimples from it! One more thing to be self-conscious about. I felt so stupid at that party. Everyone else was so clever with their costumes; Lovecraftian monsters, plays on words, the hottest memes...then me. A fucking panda bear! It was so last minute for me. All I did was throw on an old panda kigurumi Craig got me and painted my face. Poorly at that.

 

It felt like a million degrees in Kenny's home! It was only a two room for him and his little sister. Somehow it was still a two-story house. Much like the ones we all grew up in but much smaller. Far too tiny for all the people he invited. The whole situation was a fucking mess! Everyone was touching far too much for my liking. All I can think of was stripping out of that hot ass suit.

 

The only fun part was playing some clicker game I played with Karen; who was also a panda. Yes, Kenny’s little sister wore the same damn costume as me and filled it better. We were a couple of panda bears while the people we looked up to (metaphorically and literally) were in something very different.

 

Kenny was in a cheap blond wig, ugly face paint and a pinstripe suit. He was Beetlejuice, of course. He even stayed in character with shitty puns and flirting with everyone. Though, he seemed off for some reason. Less bubbly and more overcompensating; hoping no one would notice how miserable he was. Must be more trouble with Butters. They still were not talking. Frankly Kenny's love life was a bigger trainwreck than my mental state or even Craig's costume. My dude was dared by Stan Marsh to show up dressed as Bayonetta from the second game. Craig awkwardly strutted in, platforms clicking as he walked, sleeves catching on everything. As horrible as that went, it was funny to watch him pick out a wedgie every few minutes. Still won the bet and got 150 bucks.

 

Back to reality; I was stuck in bed on a Wednesday morning, trying to fucking sleep, phone blowing up and a sugar hangover. Who the hell could be calling me this early? Craig KNOWS better than to bug me when I got to bed just an hour ago. I check my phone and it is Craig. Fucking great. Now, I gotta yell at my boyfriend!

  


“What do you want, Craig!?” I screeched, rolling onto my face to sound more exhausted than I actually was.

  


Tone as dry as my throat right now. “You. Downstairs. Now. Please?”

  


This better be good, I internalize as I throw on my fuzzy pajama bottoms and tank. What? I know I'm not the only one that sleeps naked after a long day. I check the time on my phone as I stomp down the stairs. It was fucking six in the morning! We got home at late as fuck and this handsome fool was bugging me now? Why not just come in the house? He had keys! No, gotta make me get out of bed, walk downstairs, fiddle with locks and let his ass in—HOLY SHIT!

  


“Hey, Tweek.”

  


I let out an echoing scream as I flung back against the door. Craig was a damn skeleton from his face down! What the ever loving hell happened to him? Did he die since the party? Get hit by a car on the walk here? Was this his ghost coming to warn me of something? Wait, that was retarded. It was obviously just paint, but why?

  


“W-what-” I was interrupted.

  


“Happy Day of the Dead; you look like shit.”

  


“Day of—what?” I was sputtering but managed to find my words. “Did you wake me up just for this, dude?”

  


“No.” He took a bite from a by now frozen candy apple, he'd been holding. “I was going to pay my respects to grandma before school and wanted you to come.” Apple juice was spacking from his mouth. “You should wash your face, you really look like shit.”

  


“Keep talking like that, I'mma eat your as-” I cut myself off, stealing a bite off his apple. “-hoe.” I went inside to get changed, followed by Craig.

  


Craig sat on my bed, eating his post Halloween breakfast while I hunted for a clean shirt. It was already snowing outside but that never bothered me. A shower and some strong coffee is what I really needed. Neither of which, I was going to get without Craig riding my ass. His eyes were on me like some kind of bird of prey. When I peered back, he was gone and already rummaging through my closet.

  


“Here ya go, babe.” He used a vintage pet name and tossed a gaudy Halloween sweater to me.

  


“Thanks, big sexy.” I slid it over my head, then went to go wash my face. The rest, will have to wait for when I get back.

  


Moments later, we are riding to the graveyard in Craig's Jeep, silent. Peacefully silent. The snow was falling gently as we drove to the final resting place for all of us. Craig was really getting into South American culture lately. Like really into it. In the last two months alone, he started making Peruvian food, wearing more old school hats and now this. Was this some kind of fad for him or something else? The big lug hasn't told me anything yet. It’s been quite disconcerting. Finally, we arrived at the gloomy place to give tribute. Craig stepped around to the back of his car, retracting the trunk lid. What was he getting out? Flowers? No, much nicer. Candy, candles, some kind of mixed fruit and nuts and a tall beer. He made a full altar for his granny. Fuck. Why did he always have to be so sweet? Now I felt like an asshole.

  


“You gonna help or what?”

  


“Fuck you.” Not sure why I responded like that. Craig wasn’t even being a dick. I was about to apologize, only for Craig to clapback.

  


“You can when we get done, Jeez. I'm not a machine, Tweek.”

  


We cut up for a few seconds before setting up the altar. Craig's grandmother passed away last year from pneumonia. She was buried next to her husband and a place holder stone for Craig's aunt. They all had something on their headstones. One candle for each of them. A banana for grandpa, the trail mix for his aunt he never knew and a tall beer for granny. Her slab read: “Cracking a cold one with Charley and upholding the Tucker values. Friendship, Uniqueness, Caring, Kindness, Youth, Originality, Understanding.” Yes, it spelled out “Fuck you.” Truly a strong Tucker family message. Craig sank slowly to his knees and put his hands together. He was praying for his loved ones. It was pretty easy to forget how religious his family was. Really all our families. My parents were Catholics too but I wasn't. My beliefs were a tad older and more based on nature and not oppressing people with fear and stupid political influence! Woops. There I go again, getting all self-righteous. Thinking like that made me no better than Stan and Kyle. Everyone has a different belief and I am no way in hell at liberty to judge them. My convictions were no more or less valid than anyone else’s. So, I dropped down and prayed with my boyfriend. The corners of his mouth turned up.

  


“You know there won't be any monarchs this late in the season, right?”

  


“I know.”

  


“Just checking, eheh.”

  


After cleaning up the offers, we dropped by McDonald's for a real breakfast. After seven cups of coffee, I was ready to chat.

  


“So what's up with all the Peruvian stuff?” I asked bluntly. Just how Craig liked his questions.

  


“Hm?” His mouth was full of egg McMuffin that he swallowed hard. “Yeah, guess it must seem kind of weird.”

  


I smiled at him. “Only a little. Embracing those old folk tales about you?”

  


“Hell no. That was complete bullshit that I will continue to deny ever happened.” He did thar ‘no dice’ things with his hands. That anger quickly faded. “I did find out something from dad, though.”

  


Edging closer, I had to hear this. “Yeah?”

  


“Turns out I'm not my dad's-wait! Oh fuck, what time is it?”

  


“7:45, now finish your story. You can't just stop it there, man! What about your dad?” I was already on the edge of my seat.

  


“Dude, I'm gonna be late for class.” He shot up, grabbing his trash. “Trust me, it's too long a story for right now.”

  


I groaned but agreed to hear the tale later. Craig dropped me off at home before speeding off to school. What the hell could he have found out? Obviously it was something about Dad but what else was he going to say? We all had a feeling there was something fishy going on but what? Did his mother cheat on his father? Was he adopted? It was killing me not to know. I eventually passed out, just thinking about it. Craig clearly had some kind of life changing conversation with Dad. _Also, yes, I started calling Thomas “Dad” too, since a month ago._ Lying in my bed, I came up with so many theories. Most of them involving his mom taking a summer off in Peru before meeting Craig’s dad. I only managed to get a few hours of sleep before popping up to text Craig.

  


_“Just fucking tell me!”_

  


Seconds passed before I got an answer. He must be in class still.

  


_“I’m not telling you via texting.”_

  


In the middle of me trying to type a reply, another message came.

  


_“I did tape it, however. Go to my Youtube Channel on my account. It’s private.”_

  


_“You fucking tape your conversations with Dad!?”_

  


_“I was planning to tape us having sex.”_

  


Not sure if he was fucking with me or not. “ _Are you sure? I’d rather hear it from you.”_

  


_“Your call, cutie.”_

  


Oh great! Now I was stuck with this knowledge and a mountain of pressure! Craig knew this too and was definitely fucking with me now. Was there even a video? I key in Craig’s password and email to see his private videos. Mostly just unfinished projects and his creepy voyeuristic videos of me. One was dated for a month and a half ago. Around the time Craig started getting into Peruvian culture. Should I click it!? Not click it!? OH THIS WAS TOO MUCH PRESSURE--oh! Hey, I got another text message. Oh no, it was Kenny.

  


_“What’s up, Tweek? You free today? The others are all in school and I’m bored as FUCK! Come over and help me clean.”_

  


I whimper, knowing I wasn’t going back to bed. Ever since Kenny got back in town, he hangs out with me and Craig more than his normal friends. Needy bastard. One short walk later, I was at Kenny’s. He was outside, shoveling snow off of his trash cans. Gotta get the rubbish out somehow, right? The dirty blond was back to wearing an orange parka but a it was lot nicer than his old ones. All the same, it muffled his speech.

  


“Hmm mmph, hmffuummmph mmmph mmmph!” I wasn’t sure what he was screaming at me but it sounded happy. He handed me the shovel and ran to the porch to grab his trash. “Mph mmmph hmmph?”

  


“Uhhh, sure?” I started shoveling the rest of the snow while he chucked garbage into the bin. “I’m surprised you’re actually awake after that party.”

  


“Mm c’mon mmmm mmph mmph mph I was mmmph.” So much sass.

  


“I know you’ve been clean since 9th grade. You gotta admit, that was a pretty out of hand-”

  


“MPH! Mmmph mmph mph mmmph!” Kenny sounded offended.

  


“Tame!? Everyone was shit faced and trying to fuck each other!”

  


“Nuh-uh! Mmph mmph mmmpphhh mph!”

  


“Wait so that wasn’t vodka you poured into the mixed drinks?”

  


“Nuh-uh.”

  


“But you stood on the table and screamed _we are all getting fucked up_ while pouring CLEAR liquid into the drinks.”

  


Kenny giggled, smiling with his eyes. That sneaky motherhugger pranked us all. The snaggletoothed dick, unzipped his hood. “Placebo effect, dude. I just said that to sound cool. Think I’d actually serve alcohol at a party with my kid sister?” He puffed out his chest. “I’m a teacher and a responsible adult.”

  


“A responsible adult that grinds up other people’s boyfriends?” Still not buying his grown up act.

  


“I was feeling the music and that costume was fly as fuck. Won’t happen again.” He spouted off as he dumped a shit load of plastic cups into his recycling bin. “So Craig ever get his dick problem looked at?”

  


Suddenly it was a million degrees again! “How did you even find out about that-nevermind. I don’t want to know.”

  


“Well? Did he see a doctor or not?”

  


“Ugh, yes. He saw a doctor.”

  


“Uh-huh, and? It wasn’t his prostate or anything serious, was it?”

  


“Augh! No, it was just a tendon or nerve problem. It’s fine now, can we change the topic?”

  


“Ouch! Did they have to do surgery or something?”

  


“N-no. I really don’t want to talk about it.” Deflecting, I added. “Have you gotten ahold of Butters     yet?”

  


“Nuh-uh. Been calling him, Facebooking him, I even went by his house and he didn’t come to the door.”

  


“Yeah, he was pretty mad at you.” There was an uncomfortable silence. Kenny was basically just stalking his ex at this point. What could I even say at a time like this? Guess I’ll take a page from Craig and just spit out what I’m thinking. “What is it you want? You’re turning into a Goddamn creeper.”

  


Kenny had to think for a moment. “I want Butters. If I can have him...just have him forgive me…” He clutched his chest. ”I'll never touch another person as long as I live.”

  


“THAT sounds like bullshit, I'm sorry. You cheated on Butters multiple times, slept around the moment you broke up and left for another country without him. Why the hell should he take you back?”

  


“Why you gotta be a dick, Tweek?” I could hear his throat hitch.

  


“I'm a dick!? You're a sex addicted, cheater. If Craig did half the shit you did to Butters, I'd dump his ass. The only reason I'm even talking to you is because despite all this, I know you aren't a bad person.”

  


Tears were in Kenny’s eyes now. Maybe I was a smidgen too honest with him but he needed to hear it. He rubbed his eyes with those filthy gloves of his.

  


“Thank you, Tweek. You really are the smart one. You know I'm not a bad person.”

  


Swing and a miss, Kenneth. Oh god, now he was hugging me in the snow like we were some kind of couple. Disgusting.

  


“You're a good friend, Tweek. More than SOME PEOPLE!”

  


We can assume he's calling out Stan who lived only a few houses down. We were all neighbors now. Fun. Actually, some people were missing last night. Cartman, Wendy and even some of his bone buddies from the camp. Stan only stayed long enough to see if Craig pussed out. Kyle was there but he kept to himself most of the night. It would appear the four had drifted apart over the years. Thank God me and Craig’s group have not yet. Clyde was going to work for his dad's shoe store, Token and I we going to the same business school in Denver and Jimmy was starting his career locally. Save for Craig maybe going away for school, we'd all be together for a while. Shit, he was hugging me again.

  


“Uhhhh, so can we get back to cleaning?”

  


“Hm? Oh sure! I already got that shit done.” He pointed to the trash then thumbed towards the flat. “You wanna sweep and I mop?”

  


“Sure.”

  


I follow him into the quaint house. Inspecting it further without a dozen people in it, obviously this wasn’t anywhere near as bad as the home Kenny grew up in. In fact, the interior was new, well built and not in the bad side of town. Only thing that set it apart from the other houses was about a couple square feet. There was even room on the property to expand if Kenny bought the house. Was that what he was planning?

  


“Hey uhhhhh, Kenny? How are you affording this place anyway?”

  


“Hm? Mostly my savings from going on tour and I started doing private lessons.” Kenny dug around in his broom closet, knocking over an old box of junk. It fell on his foot. “Ow! I’m okay.”

  


“Private singing lessons or...ones like Cartman’s mom?”

  


He stopped rummaging. “Why, think I'd do better with those kind of lessons?” He seemed genuinely interested. Gross. “Then again, I don't wanna do that around Karen.” Thankfully, he reconsidered.

  


“Where is Karen anyway? School, right? She started high school this year?” Obviously, I was trying to steer the conversation.

  


“Yeah, she's all grown up now.” His smile sank. “It sucks not being there to protect her from all those assholes.”

  


“Don’t worry so much.” Weird thing for me to say. “She has Ruby, Ike, Gorgie and now even Craig to look out for her.” I scratched at my chin pubes. “She has a lot of brothers and sisters watching her back now…”

  


Judging by the redness on his nose, Kenny was on the verge of tears. That gaywad was going to hug me again if I didn’t change the subject. Quick, think of something! School? No, we’re both out. Work? We already covered that. His trip to Romania? PERFECT!

  


“So-so did you do anything _else,_ legally in Romania?” Great job, Tweek. You really showed what you thought about Kenny. Now he’s going to hate you!

 

“Kyle asked the same thing. I know I got a little weird and I knoooow I got a little wild back in the day but I’m clean now. I mean it. I don’t even drink or anything.” He prepped his mop for cleaning. “I saw that shit destroy my dad and...and kill Kevin.” His breathing became hitched. “I’m never touching any of that shit again.”

  


It was easy to forget that Kenny ever had a brother with how little we ever saw him. None of us even knew he had died until a week after the funeral. Dead at seventeen from alcohol poisoning. Their mother found him in the backyard garbage car, one warm summer afternoon. He’d been there for days and none of them noticed. Kenny also went missing for a few weeks after that. Can you blame him? We all thought Kenny would follow his brother and dad if I’m being honest. Everyone thought he would degenerate into a miserable junkie and drop out. In fact, we all thought he did for a while. Surprisingly, no! He became a teetotaller, graduated early and lived a fulfilling life in Romania. As hard as I was being on him, he’d done more than any of us. If only he could have kept it in his pants. That lebido of his has gotten him in trouble so many times. His own best friends would not even associate with him and his boyfriend ghosted his ass. Reflecting on it further, I felt guilty for being so barbarous.

  


“Do you...want to be friends, Kenny?”

  


“I’d like that.”

  


We spent most of the afternoon just cleaning up his house and wrapped it up with leftover pizza from last night. Now that Kenny’s couch was disinfected, I felt safe sitting on it. Kenny draped himself on me, talking about his trip. Did this guy ever shut up? Around 4:30, Craig’s text bomb went off.

  


_“You home?”_

 

_“I’m free.”_

 

_“SCHOOL SUCKED NUTS!”_

 

_“But I am freeeee!!!!”_

 

_“Let’s hang out.”_

 

_“Where are you, babe?”_

 

_“Look at this meme.”_

 

_“Did you see the video?”_

 

_“Lemme smash.”_

 

_“Please.”_

 

_“That was a joke.”_

 

_“Or was it.”_

 

_“Seriously, thot. How was your day? Did you finally get some rest? Need me to hold you for a while? I’m down for a nap after today. Got yelled at for my face paint.”_

  


Kenny giggled like a child as each one filed in within the span of five minutes. I shoved him off, then texted Craig back.

  


_“Helped Kenny clean out his house. Come get me when you can. He smells.”_

 

 _“On it, Bababraham Lincoln.”_ Craig wasted no time in replying.

  


“Aww, I don’t smell that baaaad.” Kenny was standing over me with a dopey grin. “Bring him over, we can have a three way.”

  


“Oh hah, hah, hah. You want me to k-kick your ass?” I covered my phone.

  


“I charge extra for that, dude.” The blond flopped on the freshly cleaned carpet. “So what video was he talking about?”

  


Needles stabbed into my spine, tightening up every muscle in my body. “Ngh! It’s just a cute a-animal v-v-iiideo.”

  


“Did he make you a sexy video?” His eyebrows wiggled until I slapped him. “OW! Don’t hit. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t wanna.”

  


“It’s something very personal to Craig that I have no right to talk about.”

  


“Is it about his di-----ary? Diary?” Kenny censored himself, wisely. “Is he going through shit not resolved at camp?”

  


I sighed, putting my phone up. “Honestly, I don’t even know. We haven’t talked about much since being back.” I blinked, reflecting on what was just said. “We haven’t needed to. At least, I didn’t think so. Maybe we did…” My thoughts were kind of all over the place.

  


“Well, if you wanna talk to someone objectively about this shit, I’m your man.” Kenny gave me a thumbs up.

  


“Online courses and less than a month at a summer camp, a guidance counselor, does not make.”

  


“Hey, I also went to a workshop, dude. I’m just a few courses away from a full teaching permit.”

  


“Does it count if half of it was in _Romania_?” Something stuck me and it wasn’t Kenny’s foot to my leg. The missed. “Wait a minute! Holy shit! Holy shit! I think I got it!!” I pulled out my phone and started frantically texting Craig.

  


_“I think I knowwhattt dad’s been hiding!!!! We’ll talkswhen I get home!”_

  


“Dude, what did you figure out-” Kenny nudged me a whole bunch and made me misclick.

  


“Ngh! Fuck, you made me send that one to Craig and my mom! Dammit, Kenny-what the fuck!?”

  


“Woops, heheheheheh...well, I’m sure she’ll get a chuckle out of it.” He sank. “Sorry, dude.”

  


“Augh, it’s fine. I doubt she’ll even read it.” There was a honk outside. “That’s Craig. See ya, dude.”

  


Kenny waved us, earning a flipped bird from Craig as he sped out of the neighborhood and right passed my house. Guess he was hungry. At least there wasn’t much left to do but hear Craig’s cocktease of a story.

  
  


**Mrs Tweak’s POV**

  


“H-honey?”

  


Strong feelings of anxiety seeped into my chest for the first time in years. Over a decade of medication and meditation had left desensitized to most feelings. Or so I thought. I needed to find my husband to calm this sensation of fear and dread.

  


“Dear, we need to talk.”

  


My darling, wonderful, stupid husband was creating a beautiful work of edible art for a customer. A tall, French pressed, dark roast, Tweak bros special that would surely perk up the drowsy customer. Silently, I allowed my dear to finish his work before inquiring him further.

  


“Here you go, Aaaalex.” He gently wrote the customer’s name on the cup then preceded to set it on the counter. “Order up, Alex.”

  


“De loca, we been over this, my fucking name is Jay! Fucking shit.” He took his drink, left a tip and stormed out. “I’m outta here!!”

  


“Have a good day. Always good to see a familiar face.” My husband turned to me, his smile as caring as ever. “Yes, dear?”

  


“It’s Tweek.”

  


“Oh?” His smile faded and his head tilted. “What’s the little scamp gotten up to now?”

  


“I think he knows.” I catched my breath and forced out the words. “About you.”

  


Creases formed around Richard’s eyes as he took a step back. “A-are you sure?” His whole body began to tremble as he reiterated. “Are you s-sure, dear?” Sweat was forming on his skin.

  


“Yes...and I think he’s planning to tell Craig, too.” If I could still cry with ease, I would be.

  


Richard leaned against the counter, wide eyes, returning to a more relaxed state. Soon, they became heavy as he slowed his heart rate. My calm, mild mannered husband was back. I approached him, taking his hand to quell the last bit of shaking. His gentle arms came around me, ceasing my own quivering.

  


“Close the shop. It’s time he knows.”

  
  


End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Truth, Lies and Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dads of South Park are hiding some stuff.

**Craig’s POV**

  
  


School was such fucking bullshit today that all I could think about was taking my boyfriend home, stripping him down, throwing his ass on my bed and burying my face in those abs. Groping the residual belly Tweek had left over from middle school was fueling my reckless driving. I pulled up on the snowy curb, already hearing my dad hurl cursed words at me.

  
  


“Dammit, Craig! My damn lavender plants are under there!” My father roared.

  
  


“Sorry, dad!” I backed up a bit, inspecting the damage. “They’re fine. Sorry.”

  
  


“They better be fine.” His burly arms rested at his sides. “Hi, Tweak.”

  
  


“Hey, dad.” My butterball turkey jumped down from the Jeep and his beautiful smile brightened my old man’s mood right up. “How was work today?”

  
  


“Boring but alright.” Father snorted, smacking Tweek on the back. “Thanks for asking, son.” They shared a moment of silence. “You spending the night? I’m about to go pick up a couple of pizzas.” Before I could ask, dad looked at me. “Yes, I ordered your damn pineapple.”

  
  


Now, it was going to be a good night. I took Tweek up to my room, only stopping to wave at mom and sis. Kicking the door shut behind me, I wasted no time shucking off Tweek’s protective layer of clothes. His halfhearted sounds of protest were music to my ears.

  
  


“Hey, hey, hey! You forgetting something there?”

  
  


“Uhh...no? I just wanted to cuddle with you. Did you want to have sex? I don’t have anything for that-”

  
  


Tweek snapped, cheeks flushing with red. “N-no! I mean the video or your dad. What were you going to tell me!?” He was already gripping my arms too hard.

  
  


“Oh. I forgot about that, already.” His nails were digging into my skin through my coat. “Can you be more gentle with me, Power Top?”

  
  


“Ah--oh. Sorry, Craig.” My ball of emotions released me, doing his breathing exercises. “Can you just tell me what’s up? The suspense is killing me.” His voice squeaked near the end there. Cute.

  
  


“Alright but we’re having this talk in my bed.” I continued to take his clothes off until Tweek was in his underwear. Oop, no underwear today. “Gnomes again?”

  
  


“No, I just forgot them.” Tweek did not even cover himself. In fact, he started unzipping my pants.  “Quit stalling and tell me! Is everything alright!? Mom and dad aren’t splitting up, are they?”

  
  


“No, it’s nothing like that.” My hands found his warm cheeks. “Deep breaths, Tweek.”

  
  


We held each other, wrapped in my blankets for a few minutes. My face was sinking into a soft yet firm tummy while Tweek went through my phone.

  
  


“A-are you sure you want me to watch this? This feels so second hand, dude.”

  
  


“Dude, if I tell you, I’m just going to start crying. Just watch.” My words were muffled by that warm, peach-fuzz covered belly.

  
  


“Somehow I doubt that. Ngh…” He clicked the video and paused it. “I’ll watch it but this doesn’t mean we aren’t talking about this.”

  
  


I pretended to be asleep, snoring loud enough to make his torso vibrate. My wit is on point as ever. Tweek pet my hair and pressed play. I could hear the familiar audio from repeat showings.

  
  


_ The scene opens with Craig adjusting his camera’s zoom from his laptop. It was an overhead shot, framed perfectly on the bed. A horribly awkward shot for a father son revelation but perfect for an amature porno. _

  
  


_ “Fuck...no.” Craig pressed a few buttons. “The lighting is all wrong.” _

  
  


_ Knocking is heard off screen and Craig looks to his right. _

  
  


_ “You busy in here, Craig?” _

  
  


_ “No.” _

  
  


_ “Can we talk for a minute?” _

  
  


_ Craig’s father walks into the shot, sits next to Craig on the bed. The bed sinks with the large man’s weight. He is holding a very old chullo hat with some kind of South American patterns on it. Craig cocks his head, then looks back up to his father. _

  
  


_ “Uhhh, sure? What’s up?” _

  
  


_ “Craig, we...we haven’t been honest with you.” _

  
  


_ Craig tensed up at his father’s tone. He was handed the worn hat and was allowed in inspect it. _

  
  


_ “This was your father’s hat. You were wearing it the day you came into our life.” _

  
  


_ “W-what? This is your hat, right?” Craig paused, his voice tense. “Dad? Dad…?” _

  
  


_ Mr Tucker was already tearing up, cleaning his eyes. Craig squished the hat, standing up and yelling at his father. _

  
  


_ “You are my dad, right!?” There was a pause. “OH God....did mom-” _

  
  


_ “No! Your mom is innocent. Sit down.” _

  
  


_ “But you said-” _

  
  


_ “I said, sit your ass down!” He made Craig sit down. “You remember your aunt? My little sister?” _

  
  


_ “No! She died before I was even born. What’s your point, dad!?” _

  
  


_ “She wasn’t your aunt.” _

  
  


_ “And what does that have to-oh...oh fuck.” _

  
  


_ Craig was completely silent now, staring at the hat as it all dawned on him. Thomas took deep breaths, resting his hands in his lap. _

  
  


_ “She spent a couple years down in Peru in this small, nowhere village.” He turned to Craig. “She met a man named Roca. They were married and she had a baby. You.” _

  
  


_ “Aunt Sally was…” _

  
  


_ “She was very sick after giving birth and the town was too far from a city to get her help. She died. Your father took care of you for a couple months before he was able to contact us.” _

  
  


_ “Wait-I lived in...wait…” Craig held his head, starting to shake a bit. “Did he fucking pawn me off on Sally’s fucking NEXT OF KIN!?” Craig shot up, only to be sat back down. _

  
  


_ “Not at all! It was us. We practically begged him to let you come live here. We thought you’d be better off in South Park than some village.” Thomas sighed. “And...maybe we were wrong but we really wanted you. After we found out about Sally…” He rubbed his damp face. “Look, Craig. We’re really sorry we kept this from you for so long.” _

  
  


_ “Why hasn’t he tried to contact me? Why didn’t you let me call him!? I was fucking in Peru and you didn’t think to tell me!?” _

  
  


_ “We tried! For three years, we tried to find the guy again so you could know him but we never did. He could be dead or in a jungle for all we know. Believe me, Craig. I tried my best.” He gazed at the floor, unable to stop the waterworks now. “When we couldn’t find him...we did what we thought was the next best thing.” _

  
  


_ “Become my parents, got it.” _

  
  


_ “I understand if you’re mad, Craig. I’d be too-” _

  
  


_ “I’m not mad, I’m scared.” _

  
  


_ Craig’s dad jolted a bit and looked to Craig who was shaking and sniffling. Craig’s whole face was scarlet now. He was more red than a tomato. _

  
  


_ “Does this mean you’re not my dad anymore? That I’m not even a Tucker?” _

  
  


_ There was silence until the bed squeaked as Craig’s dad hugged him for the first time in what was probably years. Craig let out a surprised yelp. _

  
  


_ “I’m your dad and your mom is your mom. That’s never going to change.” _

  
  


_ “Promise?” _

  
  


_ “Fuck you, I promise!” _

  
  


_ They hugged for a long while before the video cut off, presumably where Craig edited it. _

  
  


“Holy shit.”

  
  


I reluctantly leave the warmth of my burrow to peek out from under the covers. I’m a giant guinea pig. My fluffy haired friend was in tears. As to be expected at this point. He just learned something that I was still coming to terms with.

  
  


“So what do you think?” I question, calmly.

  
  


“You...you have really good parents.” Tweek sniffed, putting the phone down so he could clean his eye. “Like the best parents of all time...ever.”

  
  


“I know, right?” I rest my cheek against his stomach once again. “Told you there was nothing wrong.” A soft wheeze escaped me. “We didn’t even have to talk about it again. Easy. Just how I like it.” Relaxation finally claimed me.

  
  


Tweek clutched my face and pulled it close to his own. He gave me a badass kiss that made my whole body tingle. His scarred hands worked their way down my back, making the skin underneath rise. I quivered. Needless to say, we were late for dinner with my parents but only by a few minutes.

  
  


Mom set the table with a place for Tweek and myself near the end. Dad slid us the root beer and some mugs. A glass one for me and a plastic one for Tweek. Honey nearly dropped his on the floor, fumbling with the child’s cup.

  
  


“Th-thank you.” I poured his drink to avoid any messes. “Ah-thank you!”

  
  


“What kept you two? Heh, working on that neice or nephew for me?” My ruby haired bitch of a sister nudged me while mom snorted.

  
  


“Pfft, you wish, Imma good boy.” I took a bite of the best Hawaiian pizza in town, choosing to ignore any further banter.

  
  


Halfway through dinner, Tweek’s phone started going nuts. Having manners, he just silenced it and went back to yammering about work shit with dad. Nerd.

  
  


“So then the guy was asking where the restrooms were while he was in actual restroom-”

  
  


“You can answer your phone, Tweak. It might be your mom. She was looking for you earlier.” My mom interrupted.

  
  


“They probably just want me to come into work for a few hours. Trust me, I’m in no rush.”

  
  


I snatched his phone from his pocket, checking his messages. “Nope. They seem pretty pissed at you.”

  
  


“Ack! What?” Tweek grabbed his phone, reviewing the messages.

  
  


“Oooooh, Tweek’s in trouble. Can he be grounded here?” Tricia joked, exposing the phone she was foolin with under the table.

  
  


“Everything okay, son?” Dad was concerned.

  
  


“Oh Jeez! My dad seems really mad-uhhhhh-what? He’s asking why I wasn’t at home?” Tweek was totally shook by the texts. “I’m sorry but I better get home before they kill me!”

  
  


“Aren’t you seventeen and an adult?” Tricia dished out some sass for desert. “Just stay out.”

  
  


“Yes and yes but I counter that with, I don’t want to get my pay docked.”

  
  


We all collectively nodded, knowing the pain of taking a pay cut from an asshole boss. That one summer at Sonic still tormented my soul. Shaking off the PTSD, I grabbed another slice of pizza then stood up.

  
  


“I’ll give you a ride home, let’s roll out.”

  
  


“Thanks, Craig.” Tweek bowed to my family like a Goddamn weeb. “Thank you for the lovely meal.”

  
  


“Oh, sweetie.” My mom hook him with her arm, kissing his cheek. “You’re part of the family Tweek. Don’t be so formal.”

  
  


Heh, my little coffee bean was all flustered now with all this attention from his extended family. I ushered him out the front door, mi familia, still hollering their goodbyes.The whole way to the car, Tweek was freaking out.

  
  


“What is going on!? Oh God. They are saying **_I_ ** needed to talk and asking why I didn’t come home? I’m so confused, Craig! What if they want me to move out already or something!? AAA!”

  
  


“If they are, then you can stay with me until we get a place.” Curving my enthusiasm was proving difficult.

  
  


“Pfft.” Tweek snorted. Some of that tension was relieved. “S-stoooopppp. You’re embarrassing me.” He covered his cheeks, forgetting about his worries and his strife. “You mean it?”

  
  


“Like you have to fucking ask?”

  
  


“Do you really wanna get a place together? What if we have to go away for college?”

  
  


“Still want a home with you.” I cleared my throat. “Even if we have to move a lot.” My voice cracked with that last one. Where was this emotion coming from? “I don’t want us to split up...ever.”

  
  


“Well we might have to for coll-wait, Craig? You sure you’re alright?” Tweek placed his hand on my thigh.

  
  


That was a hard question for me to answer without really thinking about it. Was I alright? No. I was scared of losing Tweek before, then I was scared of losing my family and now I’m scared of losing our bond if we split up. Tweek meant so much to me that just the thought of life without him made me depressed as fuck. No, I was not alright but how could I tell him that? Tell him that despite my life going pretty great, I woke up at weird hours just thinking about my own death or what I’d do if he died before me. These night terrors have been plaguing me for longer than I would ever admit. It’s made me more passive than ever. Even the ideation breaking up again filled me with dread. Logically, those were a stretch and I had no business fretting about them. However, here I was; lost in thought and at a loss for words.

  
  


“Yeah, I’d just miss you is all.”

  
  


“That’s great but Craig, eyes on the road!”

  
  


That beautifully shrill voice of his jolted me back to reality. I was veering left. Enough thinking for now, Craig. Get your boyfriend home, safely. Not one word was spoken by me the rest of the trip. This wasn’t about me anymore. It was about my high maintenance but wonderful boyfriend. His parents were never mad at him or anything really so it was understandable for him to be concerned. At last, we arrived. This time without any damaged bushes.

  
  


“What if my dad’s sick of me not working mornings anymore? Would he kick me out for that?”

  
  


“I would. You’ve turned into a couch potato since graduating.” Not the best answer but it was my answer.

  
  


“OH JESUS!” Tweek bit his nails. “I bet that’s it! Let’s go back-I j-just can’t face him. This is getting too real, dude! Turn the car around!” He was bouncing in his seat..

  
  


“You have to face your fuck ups Tweek.”

  
  


“Fuck ups-oh no...this isn’t about work.” His breathing was becoming jaunted and his hands were making a go for his hair. “This is about the camp. Getting kicked out of school. For getting fucked over by D-Daisy...mom must have told him and he thinks it was my fault.” He was already crying, clumps of hair in his hands. “Please don’t make me goooooo!”

  
  


This was killing me. I couldn’t take another second of Tweek in pain but I know turning around would be the worst thing I could do right now. My hands stretched out, taking Tweek’s dense frame into my lap. Time to put Tweek on the charger for a minute.

  
  


“It is going to be okay. Want me to go in with you?”

  
  


“Would you?”

  
  


After a some breathing exercises and a quick prayer, we entered the house. Hands clasped tightly, naturally. Tweek’s mom was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands while his father emerged from the kitchen. There was a box in his hands.

  
  


“Oh Jesus-h-hi dad? You wanted to talk to me? S-sir?” My loverboy was a nervous wreck, clinging to my hand. “I’m not in trouble, am I?” He pleaded with his eyes to his mother.

  
  


“No, sweetie.” The poor woman was on the verge of tears. “We got your text today and…”

  
  


Mr Tweak made his way towards him with that box and a strange swagger in his walk. “We want you to know the truth, straight from the source and not what you might of heard.You too, Craig. You’re part of the family too.”

  
  


“Uhhhh…” We shared a puzzled side glance. “What?”

  
  


“Wait, what text? What do I have to do with this?” Now I was nervous.

  
  


“Who was it that told you, son?”

  
  


“Told me what!?” That came out louder than Tweek probably intended. “What are you talking about!!!?”

  
  


His parents shared a similar glance of confusion. Now none of us had any idea what was going on. Helen stood up, gliding over to her son with a phone in hand.

  
  


“You said that you know what your father was hiding and wanted to talk about it, sweetie. We were ready to-”

  
  


“THAT WASN’T FOR OR ABOUT YOU GUYS!!! OH MAI GAH! IT WAS ABOUT CRAIG’S DAD, GOD DAMN IT!!” Tweek clung to my arm, hiding his face in my armpit. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! WHY DO YOU GUYS ALWAYS HAVE TO MAKE EVERYTHING WEIRD!!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO FUCKING KICK ME OUT! I FUCKING WISH YOU WOULD NOW! YOU BOTH SUCK AS PARENTS! LET ME BE FREE!!!!”

  
  


About 95% of that rant was muffled by my jacket. His father let out a freaky chuckle and so did his wife. They were far too relaxed. The strange old man hummed, putting his box down on the table, sealing it shut once again. Mrs Tweak practically fainted on the couch.

  
  


“Thank you, Jesus.” The MILF, sprawled out on the sofa, somehow keeping her knees locked together. Could teach Butters a lesson on sitting in a dress.

  
  


“Oh, well that is a relief. For a minute there, I thought you found out about my life of crime.”

  
  


“Say what?”

  
  


“Dammit, Richard!” Mrs Tweak almost fell to the floor. Her swearing was so rare is caught us off guard.

  
  


“Mom!?” Tweek held his tongue, stepping back to piece everything together. “Wait…”

  
  


There was a silence as so many things seemed to fell in place. The stories that went nowhere, the overly calm nature, the sketchy business tactics. Tweek’s shaking stopped. He had removed his face from my armpit and stomped over to his sperm donor. “What was that, OLD MAN!?” Those scarred hands grabbed his father’s collar and lifted him out of the chair. “CARE TO SAY THAT AGAIN!?” So fucking bold. This was a long time coming. Uh-oh, a fist was coming up like cocaine!

  
  


“Tweek!” His mother and I harmonized, instinctively jumping into action to protect our loved one.

  
  


“Stay out of this!”

  
  


Father and son barked together, locking eyes. I have never been more scared or turned on and I’m pretty sure Mrs Tweek was on the same page with this one. Tweek pulled his father to his feet and shook him. The air became grossly thick. The venom in in Tweek’s heart was pulsing into that right hook of his. Was planning to kick his dad’s ass? When did they become the same height? More importantly, why the fuck wasn’t Mr Tweak saying anything!? Tweek was going to fucking sock him in the mouth any second. Something was wrong.There was no fear in his eyes. My heart sank. I knew what was about to happen. A dainty hand, grabbed my sleeve, tugging. The Mrs of the house was prompting me to leave them be.

  
  


“We can’t-”

  
  


“Craig, this needs to happen.” Her voice was too calm. “Let’s go make some coffee,  _ now _ .” That sickly sweet, docile tone filled me with panic. What if I refused? “Please, Craig.”

  
  


Alright, Give them space to work whatever the fuck this was but stay close enough if anything really went down. Fair enough. I stopped dragging my heel and we both side stepped around the metaphorical stage to let this dysfunctional play reach its climax. Barely made it to a chair before a metaphorical bomb went off.

  
  


“Why the fuck aren’t you saying anything!?” Tweek suddenly screamed in his father’s face. “HUH!!? SPEAK YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!” Saliva was spacking from his mouth as he shook the older man Both hands back around the man’s collar.. As much as I disliked Mr Tweak, this was fucked up. Tweek kept shaking him, never giving him an inch. “SPEAK! FINISH YOUR FUCKING STORY FOR ONCE, YOU PRI-”

  
  


I blinked and missed what happened next but there was a loud cracking sound and Tweek was on the floor, clutching his gut, coughing up any remaining spit in his mouth. Mrs Tweek held me to the back of my chair with all her strength.

  
  


“TWEEK!” I struggled, unable to get up.

  
  


“You really are a spaz, son.” Richard cracked his knuckles and pulled Tweek up. “Not getting enough dick from Craig,  **boy** ?” His whole demeanor changed. “HUH!?” He pressed his forehead against Tweek’s.

  
  


“D-dad?” My barbarian king was completely pacified and I was in shock.

  
  


“Maybe you’re not working enough, spunky?” His voice was almost normal again. It was chilling. “If you shut your fucking cocksucker for five seconds, you’d get your answers.”

  
  


Mrs Tweak’s gripped tighten around me but less restraining and more like she needed a hug. She knew about this side of her husband for years and kept silent. The crazy bitch was as bad as he was. I was so fucking pissed yet all I could do was watch. That wasn’t true. I could stand up, knock this cunt down and go save Tweek. Then what? As mad as Tweek was, he’d kill me for hurting his mother. Tweek often described his anxiety as pins and needles in his fucking brain. Finally understood what he meant. My head was spinning so much, Mr Tweak’s words were jumbled. It wasn’t until halfway into his parable that any of it made sense.

  
  


“-ran his ass out of town. Set his fucking car on fire! That’s how I got that loser to fuck off!” He dropped Tweek on the couch and took a seat. “You happy? That’s how I got your mother. What next? How I saved your grampa’s failing business? I put crystal meth in the coffee to make sure people kept coming back-”

  
  


This was too much for me. The man was spilling so many horrible stories, showing photos of his old gang and just calmly laughing about it. The balding fuck committed several felonies and did not seem to show any remorse. Richard Tweak was a fucking super villain! If this was too much for me, how was this going to affect my wonder boy?

  
  


“Anything else you wanna know, punk?”

  
  


Tweek stared at the keepsakes, eyes darting all over. “W-why?”

  
  


“Why did I do it?”

  
  


“No. If you were such a freaking good gangster, why’d you stop? ...and sell shitty coffee?”

  
  


“Oh. First of all, rude.Second...” His father seemed to regress back to his  _ normal _ self. “Because there is only three things I care about, son.” He held up one finger. “Your mother.” Two fingers. “Coffee.” Three fingers. “And selling coffee.”

  
  


The heartbreak escaped Tweek’s swampy eyes, dripping down his puffy cheeks. One of those are moments where I get immediate empathy hit me and I found myself mimicking my love. How could Mr Tweak be so fucking heartless? I just wanted to bash his smug face in and comfort my angel.

  
  


“I hate you…” Tweek sniffed. “I hate you so much…”

  
  


“Son?”

  
  


“WHAT!?” His voice cracked, pain oozing from his quivering lips.

  
  


“Just kidding.”

  
  


Tweek socked his father in the jaw for that one, knocking his old ass over the armrest with a satisfying crunch and thud! He then jumped the couch and all we heard for a solid minute was them swearing and fighting on the floor. Somehow, nothing was getting broken or knocked over but I could hear the splatter of blood. Shit! Tweek was going to kill his father while I just sat here. I was about to say fuck it and get out of this fucking chair. I was **not** about to let him make the biggest mistake of his life. Not over this! For some reason, this was the moment Mrs Tweek turned me loose. I rose to my feet, rushing in to see what went down. What I saw, was stunning to say the least.

  
  


“Eheh-hehehahaheehh-HEHAHAHAHAHA!”

  
  


My dude and his piece of shit father were laughing. Both, caked in blood but hugging it out. There was blood; mostly Richard’s, soaking into the carpet beneath them. Their laughs begun to mix with cries of pain. Tweek socked his dad one last time before embracing him like a toddler.

  
  


“Okay, I deserved that last one. Haha-ow...” His bloodied hand tussled a blond mess of hair. “Feel better?”

  
  


“Why couldn’t you just fucking tell me?” There was still so much agony in that strained voice.

  
  


“Do you have to ask? That couldn’t be our lives forever, Tweek. You reach a point in life when drug running and busting skulls in with pipes...just loses it’s appeal. We wanted it left in the past. We wanted better for you.”

  
  


“Well you fucked that up!”

  
  


“Yeah, could have been a better dad at some points.” He cleaned blood from his mouth, sitting up painfully. “My bad.”

  
  


“Mom, were you in his gang, too?”

  
  


“Hm? Oh no, sweetie. I was his  _ ‘main chick’ _ and arm candy. Hmhm, worst i’ve done was not turn him in.”

  
  


“And not a day goes by I’m not grateful for that.” They started blowing kisses. “Thanks, hon.”

  
  


“Anything for you, Big Daddy.” The cringe was real.

  
  


“WHAT THE ACTUAL  **FUCK** !?” I had enough of this shit. “Backtracking bit, you put fucking METH in your coffee!? The coffee we all drink!?”

  
  


“Calm down, Craig-” Tweek pleaded, sitting up.

  
  


“No! You put METH. IN. THE. COFFEE. THAT. WE. ALL. DRINK!”

  
  


“Don’t be silly. It’s only in the Tweak special blend at work. That would cost a fortune. None of us are actually drinking that shit.”

  
  


“I do. I drink it all the time.” Tweek covered his mouth. “Oh Jesus! I been drinking meth!?” He pulled on his hair.

  
  


“Not a whole lot but that’d explain a few things.” His mom was already making dinner like nothing happened.

  
  


“Oh, son.” Richard was fucking smiling as if he caught Tweek jerking off, not doing motherfucking speed! “How many times do I have to tell you? Don’t get high on your own supply.”

  
  


“Uhhh, sorry?”

  
  


They were so fucking blasé about all this it made my head spin. This made no sense at all! Tweek’s dad just admitted to being an ex-gang member and to putting methamphetamines in the public’s coffee. Then to top it off, barely bat an eye at their only son, my smooshpumpkin, being addicted to the shit! That’s it, now **_I_ ** want out!

  
  


“I am fucking going home.” I made a B-line for the exit, momentarily forgetting all about Tweek.

  
  


“Craig! Wait for me-” He turned to his parents. “Uhhhh-I’m going with Craig...you can’t stop me?”

  
  


“Have fun, son. Use protection.”

  
  


“Maybe you should have, dad.”

  
  


The last thing I saw from the porch was Helen helping Richard to his feet. My middle finger went up. We got in my Jeep and just drove off. Not even towards my house but in a random direction. Anywhere but this fucked up neighborhood! My arm hung out the window, flipping everyone off. Fuck them all! Tweek was too pure for all this shit and deserved better. 

  
  


“That was bullshit!”

  
  


“Hm? I think that went well-”

  
  


“Your dad is a fucking drug dealer and hurt you!”

  
  


“Craig, just breath-”

  
  


“NO! This is complete bullshit, Tweek. They abused you for years, lied to you, poisoned you and then that--that was fuck up!”

  
  


“I know but if you just list-” No way I was letting him finish that excuse.

 

  
“You’re not going back there.”

  
  


Tweek fell silent for a moment. “That’s not your call.”

  
  


“They’re-”

  
  


“They’re my parents, Craig! I’m not going to just cut them off when we’re finally making progress!”

  
  


“That’s wasn’t progress, that was a episode of fucking Vice TV presents the suburban meth dealer. You’re not going back with them and we’re getting you off that shit. Even if we have to check you into rehab.”

  
  


“Stop the car.”

  
  


“No. You’re not doing this now.”

  
  


“YOU’RE not doing this now! Stop the damn car! ” Tweek smacked the window a few times. “You’re my boyfriend, not my fucking owner! Now pull over or I’m jumping out!! AH!” His twitching was coming back.

  
  


“FINE! I’ll pull over but you’re not going anywhere until we talk about this.” I parked in front of the park and shut off the car.

  
  


He folded his arm like when he was a child. “We have nothing to talk about if this is how you’re going to treat me.”

  
  


“How _ I’m _ treating you? Your dad beat you up lied to you-”

  
  


“I fucking heard you the first thirty times!”

  
  


“I’m just trying to protect you’ Tweek.” I reached for his hand, only to have it slapped away.

  
  


“It’s not about you!” When was it ever with this bitch? “It’s between me and my parents I didn’t butt into the shit with your dad!”

  
  


“My dad is not a fucking drug dealer!”

  
  


“That’s not what I heard from the witch's meetups.”

  
  


“We don’t talk about that! Now shut your dumbass up and do as you're told!” My voice boomed like my own father’s but sounded nothing like him. My words were so petty and mean that it stunned me. Did I really call Tweek a that? My chest was tight. I was mortified so I backed off. 

  
  


I wasn’t the only one startled by that shift in tone. Tweek was wiping away tears before they could fall, tremors getting worse. “I know my parents are fucked up but they are all I got.”

  
  


“That’s not true.” I tried to hold his hand again. “You have me and my family on your side, always.” I needed to kiss those trembling hands, to sooth them and let him know I was here for him. “You don’t have subject yourself to them, Tweek.”

  
  


My perfect, understanding, little sugarpear gazed deep into my eyes. His perfect face was swollen from the fight and crying. More than anything, I wanted to relieve his pain, kiss away all the bruises then just take him somewhere safe. Maybe I was being controlling but it’s only because Tweek meant so much to me. There was no one else I could see in my future. Even if I was shit at showing it, surely he knew I only wanted what was best for him.

  
  


“Tweek, I lo-”

  
  


“We need a break.”

  
  


Chapter 2 end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you all for the support. I know the hype train for this thing died long ago but just knowing a few people like it, means the world to me.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all. <3


	3. Chapter 3: Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny happens and some other stuff.

**Butters POV**

  
  


The sun was shining on this cold November morning. Perfect day to dress up and go into town. How should I wear my hair? I’m feeling entrancing so, twin-drills it is! I slide my beautiful wig over my natural hair, no cap needed. It fits like a glove.

  
  


“Aw shucks, I really shoulda done my makeup first. Oh well.”

  
  


Nothing a steady hand and a damp washcloth can’t fix. My foundation was setting while I curated my vast selection of cream eyeshadows. What color would best match today’s outfit? My A-line dress was down to my knees with winter shades of seafoam and purple. My heels were rocking horse style that laced up my calves. Maybe a soft pink and gold? Nothing too flashy there, Butters. It will take away from the coordination. Sunday morning and I’m not stuck at Church with the folks. I am a grown man afterall, so that was finally my choice. The folks barely even grounded me since I turned seventeen. Having even just a small taste of freedom was exhilarating!

  
  


“I’m wishing, oh I’m wishing.” I hum a melody to myself as I finished getting ready for the day. “For the one I looooove.” The cream makeup went on smoothly, causing my lips to curl upwards. “To find me~tooodaay.” One last run through with my brush and I’d be ready. “I’m hoping and I’m dreaming of-”

  
  


“TOOOOOOOOOOOOODAAAAYYYYY~!” A velvety tone boomed through my window, from the yard.

  
  


“Dammit, Kenny not again.” I hid behind my curtains, peeking out only slightly so he couldn’t see me. “Oh what now?”

  
  


Once again, Kenny McCormick was on my kin-folk’s lawn, attempting to serenade me with ill timed duets. The creep knew every song I’d sing while getting ready but never sang in time with me. In fact, he rarely got them right at all. What a perfect allegory for our relationship. At least he guessed the correct song this time. Last thing I needed was him screaming “IMMAA GOOFY GOOBER” while I had Allstar stuck in my head. The asshole was just sounding away down there, in that same stupid orange jacket. He’d grown a few inches since I last seen him up close but he was just as skinny as ever.

  
  


“Why must he do this everyday?”

  
  


Literally, every morning since he got back. Usually, my old man would tell him to beat it or get the watering hose but I was alone today. The car was gone too so Kenny probably knew that. Fuck! Would he try to break in? I should just tell him off myself but that might just fuel him more. Besides, he has not seen me once since I started doing  _ this _ . Not that I cared if he saw my new look or not but he did not deserve to see me like this. That bastard deserved to never see me again.

  
  


“Just go away.” I whisper to myself, trying to cancel out his voice with my hands.

  
  


Kenny sang until his voice gave out which took three freaking hours. No parents to stop him and everyone was at church so no one would call the cops on him. It was only us until the others came home. Being closer to the holidays, that could be a while. Why didn’t I just go with mom and dad?

  
  


“Ya gotta lo-love me love me, love me or...leave me! Love me, love me or leave meeee!-” He choked for a moment. “IIIIII know I act confused, I’m perfect just like youuu~! Do what you waaaant-” The cracks in his voice were becoming more apparent. "B-but there's no oooone...in this world who would die for you there's only-m-ACK!"  Finally, he was spent. I could hear him coughing nastily. Like really hard. Cold air is not good for the old lungs and knowing Kenny, his weren’t in the best shape. “...Leo?” He gulped. “I’m not leaving.”

  
  


A chill ran up my back and my chest tightened. There goes my eyeliner. How many times are you going to ruin my makeup, Ken? I heard the folk’s car rolling up and dad shouting at Kenny to get off his lawn. Kenny was screaming back today with raspy cries. The hose squeaked and that thrashed voice let out an ear piercing shriek.

  
  


“AH! Fuck you, man! You don’t have to-AAAH! Stop it, I’m going!”

  
  


“Yeah, let that be a lesson to ya, butt pirate.” My old man was loving playing the hero.

  
  


“You sure showed him.” Mom cooed, clearly impressed. “Steven, let’s go inside.”

  
  


Ew, mom sounded turned on. That was my cue to get the fuck out of here before they start doing what I know they were planning on doing. I shut my window, touched up my make up and left out the back door without them seeing me. There was ice all over the front lawn from pops spraying Kenny like an animal. Sure, I was mad at him but I never liked when dad did that.

  
  


A sigh escaped my lips, turning into fog. “I’m sorry, Kenny.”

  
  


“What are you doing on Leo’s law-”

  
  


“AAAHH!” I spun around and socked whoever was behind me, square in the jaw. “That’s my purse! I don’t know you!”

  
  


“Fuck, I don’t know you either, ya cold bitch!” Kenny held his jaw, officially buried in the snow. There was blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

  
  


“Oh hamburgers!” My hands went straight for his face to inspect the damage. “I didn't recognize you-why are you still here!?”

  
  


“Butters?” Kenny toppled over, snow puffing up under him.

  
  


“Oh my god, I killed Kenny!”

  
  


“You bastard!” Kyle hollered from his douchey Hybrid, driving by.

  
  


“You’re dead to me, Kyle!”

  
  


“I'm not dead.” The gurgling could have fooled me.

  
  


“Oh thank God!” I knelt down, hoisting him up.

  
  


His frozen clothes crunched as I walked him into my home. This was such a stupid idea. What was I thinking!? Kenny was in my house, shivering on my couch while my parents screwed upstairs. Just peachy.

  
  


“Here, dry off, warm up and get out.” I chucked a towel at him, trying not to make eye-contact.

  
  


“Dude.” Kenny let the towel hit him. He never lost that stupid look on his ugly mug. Was he stoned or something? His pupils and grin were equally enormous. “Leo?” Don't you look at me like that!

  
  


“What!?” I had to turn away or he'd see how close I was to crying.

  
  


“A-are you trans now?” His crooked teeth poked out of his smile. “‘Cus if so...that's really fucking hot.”

  
  


“Shut up!” I could barely hear my own anger over my mom moaning upstairs. I had to keep talking just to down it out. “I'm not anything...sometimes.” Compose yourself Butters. “Sometimes I just want to be like this and sometimes I don't. Okay!?” I point an accusing finger at him. “And how dare you sexualize me after-”

  
  


“I'm sorry.”

  
  


“...” I let out a whistle instead of a sigh. “I forgive you.”

  
  


“Thanks.” Dirty fool hacked a few times, getting blood on his sleeve. After grossing me out, he finally dried his hair. The towel made his hair stand up like when we were kiddos. “You really are hot, though.”

  
  


“Don't talk.” I took a step closer. “You don't get to talk to me after all the shit you pulled!”

  
  


Part of me wanted Kenny to open his stupid mouth so I could shut him down again but he obeyed my orders. He shut up.

  
  


“You can't keep doing this. Coming to my house like this. Do it again and I'll call the police.”

  
  


“Heh, no you won't.” On no, he was on his feet. “You ain’t gon do shit.” With each step, he was closing in on me! “I could do horrible things and you’d still never call the fuzz on me, man.”

  
  


My heart was racing as memories of our last fight came back. We both screamed so much and I might have struck my then boyfriend a few times. Kenny was no where near as mad as I was that night but I knew if he wanted to, he could have beaten the shit out of me. Sure, he was thin but the guy was all muscle. Was he planning to do that now!? I put his hands up, just in case.

  
  


“What horrible things?”

  
  
  


“You’re about to find out, Buttercup.”

  
  


There was no way I could stop what happened next. That was a lie. Kenny pinned me against the wall with my hands over my head and I let him. His electric blue eyes were practically tasing me in the balls! Was he going to rape me? I should probably scream for my parents or kick him in the nuts. Uh-oh, I strayed off there for a minute. What was Kenny planning?

  
  


“Kenny, sto-EEP!”

  
  


His lips were on my neck and now my cheek! Then my nose, then my chin, then my clavicle and then my damn eyelid. His grubby hands cupped my cheeks and he smooched me everywhere but my lips. The bastard was kiss bombing me like I used to do to him. Everytime he was upset, this sappy bull would make him right as rain. How dare you use it against me.

  
  


“That’s fuck’n low, Ken.” Aw shucks, there goes my eyeliner again. “I’m not gonna forgive you over a few smooches.” My throat was tightening and tears were flowing. “N-no matter how go-good they feel.”

  
  


“I know.” Another kiss on my damp cheek. “But it’s a start, right?” More stupid pecks. “What is it going to take?”

  
  


My outrage returned and I shoved his skinny ass off. “NOTHING! I’m never taking you back, Ken!” I shove him again, not able to budge him this time. “Yo-you-you’re a Goddam-damn cheater! You said you loved me and fucked all our friends! You a-asked me to run away with you, then--then you slept with Kyle! Do you even know what that did to me!? Did you even care? Clearly not, because you still left to damn Romania without me. I saw your Instagram, Kenny! Like all that un-unshaved bush over there!? HUH!!?” My voice was dropping in a very unladylike fashion.

  
  


Kenny just stood there, letting me get this off my chest. He was a dirty fucking cheater but he was always a good listener. Too good. Why wasn’t he saying anything back? The jerk spent months trying to reach me and now he couldn’t even talk back? A whole year. He was gone for a whole flip flapping year, having a great time in a far away land while I suffered here, alone. As always. Blocking him was the only thing I could do to move on and even that didn’t work. Here he was; in my house, hurting me all over again.

  
  


“Do you just like seeing me cry?”

  
  


“Never, Leo.”

  
  


“Then why do-then why do you k-keep doing this? I-I always forgave y-you and you did it all over again. You hurt me, go missing, come back.” My knees are bending. “Why can’t you just-just stay gone?” This is the worst my stutter has been since you left.

  
  


“Just can’t.” His fingers ran through his hair. It was less greasy these days but just as shaggy. “But I don’t plan on doing that shit anymore. I mean it, Butters-”

  
  


“If you dare pull that _ I can change _ , bullcrap on me, I’ll scratch your eyes out!”

  
  


“Eheheheh, I bet you could with those nails.” Now Kenny seemed fidgety. Maybe my threat was taken seriously for once. “So uhhhh, do those yourself?”

  
  


“Get out of my house!” I grabbed him by the coat and dragged his ass out the door. “An-and, don’t come back this time!”

  
  


His arms locked in the doorway. “Stop shoving! We need to work this out, Leo!”

  
  


“We have nothing to wo-work out!” Why was it so hard to push this twig off my porch.

  
  


**_Oh, the taste of your lips~I'm on a ride!_ **

**_You're toxic~I'm slippin' under!_ **

**_With a taste of a poison paradise-_ **

 

Oh geez! I fumbled in my bag, trying to silence my phone, dropping Kenny in the process. Oh double drats; it was work. I prayed my boss was just calling to fire me.

  
  


“H-hey, Bart. What’s up?”

  
  


“Ow, you didn’t have to drop me.” Kenny dusted off the snow.

  
  


I silently shushed him, listening to my boss ramble on for far too long before getting to the point. “Yeah, yeah alright. I can be there in a few hour-now? I’m not really dressed for work, man.” He blabbed on some more. “Fine, but I’m not wearin’ my name tag today. Be there soon. Bye.” I hung up, shoving my phone back in my adorable Hello Kitty purse.

  
  


“What happened?” My ex was all up in my business filling me with opia with those big ol’ eyes.

  
  


“N-one of your business but I-I have to work!” Grunting, I locked up the house and started walking.

  
  


“Where do you work?”

  
  


“As if I’d tell you?”

  
  


“Yeah, I can give you a ride.” Realizing how that sounded, he tacked on. “There...in my car. It’s too cold for you to walk into town.”

  
  


“Was planning on doing that anyway. I d-don’t drive.” Picking up speed, my heels clicked on the wet ground. Not falling on my face was priority one, outrunning Kenny was next.

  
  


“Pleeeeeeaaaase? Just let me get you there and I’ll fuck off for a while.” Here we go with the pleading hands.

  
  


“Will you, now?” I rolled my eyes, trying to keep my balance.

  
  


“Mm-hmm! Scouts honor.” The dweeb was even crossing his heart. Why’d he have to be everything I loved and hated? “It’ll just take a second to get my car.”

  
  


“Fine, but after this, I want you gone!”

  
  


Looks like I got my wish. The moment I turned round, Kenny was nowhere to be seen. At all. There wasn’t even any dang footprints in the snow. How’d he do that? Oh well, now’s my chance to book it! Work wasn’t that far and if I hurried, he’d never figure out where I went.

 

“Hey, Mamacita!” My stalker rolled up in a powder blue Beetle, honking. “Get in, loser. You’re going to work.”

  
  


“I changed my mind.” And bolted down the sidewalk.

  
  


In retrospect, zipping down the street in heels must have made me look like a literal hoe. Kenny followed close behind until I was out of breath. He parked next to me, opening the passenger door.

 

“Just leave me alone! You...you had no problem do-doing that for a year. Do i-it again.” My breath was gone.

  
  


“Dude, just get in.” Seems like I struck a cord.

  
  


Conceding, I flopped into the vehicle, minding my skirt around this known pervert. Weird to think a little over sixteen months ago, I’d happily give him a show while getting up or sitting down. Now, having his eyes on me just felt dirty. It didn't feel like my boyfriend was staring. It felt like I was raw meat to a lion. I wasn’t special to Kenny, no matter what he said. The moment I accepted that, life got so much easier. At least that’s what I told myself every night.

  
  


“So, where am I going?”

  
  


“Raisins.”

  
  


“Dude! You’re a Raisins girl too? How? They fired my ass when I turned fourteen.”

  
  


Repressing those memories, I snapped. “I’m not a waitress!” Inside voice, Butters. “I’m the cook.” Somehow this was even more embarrassing. “Just drive, please?”

  
  


The short drive was quiet and horribly claustrophobic. My ex was driving me to work in drag and oh goodie, my eyeliner was still a mess. This morning, I felt so beautiful when gazing into my vanity mirror. A few hours have passed and at this moment, peering into his rear-view mirrors, I felt ugly and cheap. Like so many nights before. I’d get dressed up to go on a super duper fun date with Kenny, only to be stood up. Usually because he was screwing one of our friends or “dying” as he claimed. Fucking liar. If he was really dying and coming back, I of all people would remember. Why does he still lie about that? Pain was welling up in my chest, pooling in my eyes and down my cheeks. Goodbye 48 dollar foundation.

  
  


“Butters?”

  
  


Kenny’s hand was on my knee, not fondling it but holding it still. My hands rushed to cover my face and my knees jerked away on their own. As gentle as he was, I didn’t want him to fucking touch me!

  
  


“Sorry.” His windpipe was still raw but the sadness in his voice was clear.

  
  


Kenny parked a few buildings away from my work so people wouldn’t see us together. The sleazy joint was busy as ever. I wanted to quit so bad but this Angelic Pretty didn’t pay for itself. Once the faucet stopped leaking, I cleaned off all my makeup, then reapplied the lipstick portion. Not going to bother with eyeliner anymore today.

  
  


“Mmmm...if you need a ride home, just text me.” He was enjoying his seat warmer far too much for comfort.

  
  


“You sound like your mother. You know that?” I popped my lips to even out my lacquer.

  
  


That shut him up for a while. It was time he learned I could be just as cruel as he was to me. With that remark, I departed from his gay little car and sauntered into work with as much confidence as I could fake. Sure as sunshine, I never looked back to see if he was hurt. McCormick didn’t pay me that same kindness so why did he deserve it now?

  
  


A few hoots greeted me as I entered the front door. Some fresh faced girl who’s name I never bothered to learn welcomed me before it dawned on her who I was.

  
  


“Mr. Stotch? Wow, you are on fire today~! Get it, girl!”

  
  


“Not talking to-” No, Butters. Be nice to the little girl. Mom taught you better than that. You’re a bad man for even thinking that’s how to talk to a girl. Pretend you’re happy and smile. “Thaaanks.” I sped to the kitchen, ignoring all the young boys trying to take a gander up my skirt. “Bart?” The kitchen doors flapped behind me. “This b-better be good. I had plans, y’know?”

  
  


My overweight boss was the same Bartels that used to bully me in grade school with other sixth graders. Currently, almost what you’d consider friends. He was just Bart, my incompetent boss. The man was frantically chopping celery, on the verge of a breakdown.

  
  


“Butters!? The fuck you wearing, d-nevermind! Get your apron and help me. Kevin and Clyde both quit this morning.”

  
  


“Oh Jesus.” My shoulders bobbed, displaying my apathy. “Well what can you do?” I throw on my apron, silently cursing those lucky bastards. “Hey can I get their raises? Sure be awful if I quit too.”

  
  


“Ugh, sure! Whatever, just finish that batch of wings!”

  
  


Hello Baby the Stars Shine fall line. After doing a dime shift, I somehow kept my dress clean and didn’t smell like root beer. Couldn’t say the same for my hair but I took that off hours ago. Now me and the girls were just cleaning up before we could go home. The place was trashed as always, my legs were killing me and I wanted nothing more than to shower. At least the girls had some pretty funny stories. Different year, same stupid shit.

  
  


“Who the hell is that?” Our resident pink hair had her face pressed to the window. Soon, the only girl that needed a bra joined in, cupping her hands to see better. “Maybe it’s your stalker, Mandy.”

  
  


I guess it was Mandy that waddled over. “Hmmm, no. He’s too old to be my stalker. He’s cute though.” She too joined pinky and B-cup at the storefront. “Oh yeah. Think he’s masturbating in there?” Not even sure which one was talking now. “Probably. Go get Bart.” That was my cue to get involved.

  
  


“He’s d-doing the emails. What’s going on?”

  
  


The girls all dropped their waitress accents when I strolled up, replacing them with the kid sister dialect. “There’s a creepy man outside, Mr. Stotch.” B-cup chimed in. “Yeah, we think he’s jerking off in his car.”

  
  


“Pride and Prejudice, that’s-s n-not good.” I clutched my mop, making my way to the door to see what’s up. Sickos were nothing new at a place like this, but I’ve never had to deal with one by myself. Why’d the bouncer have to be off today?

  
  


“He’s coming out!”

  
  


Several of the girls were ready with their pepper spray as a tall, lanky man in a black tracksuit walked up, his face covered by a medical mask. His hair was light brown and slicked back. No, he was more like a dirty bond with wet hair. Was it Kenny? I didn’t see his car or face but for some reason, I wasn’t scared.

  
  


“Kenny?”

  
  


The girls shot me a look, then the man at the front door. “Is that your ex?” Mandy questioned, tugging my hand. Truthfully, I wasn’t quite sure at this point. Kenny didn’t wear black much and totally couldn’t afford that outfit .The tracksuit was CK and the shoes were limited Converses. Kenny could barely afford his suits for concerts when he left. No way that could be Kenny.

  
  


Then the dumbass waved before doing the hustle and shooting finger guns at me. Shows how much I know about McCormick. When did he become such a brand whore? My soul left in small bursts. “Yeah, that’s him.”

  
  


“Oooohhhhh.”

  
  


The girls collectively returned to the window to witness his dance moves. Everyone in this small town knew I had a pretty bad breakup with Kenny McCormick. I’d tried to keep the messy details private but that was virtually impossible. In the pit of my stomach, a feeling of dread filled me. Sure as the sun will rise, I’ll be known as that tranny that Kenny McCormick cucked for three years. It was last fall all over again. Well minus the tranny thing. Was that transphobic if it was about myself, in my own mind? My knees were buckling like before and there was a pressure behind my eyes. The Asian girl with long hair had an opinion on this whole thing.

  
  


“He cheated on you, right?

  
  


“Ugh, yeah.” My butt was firmly planted on a stool by now.

  
  


“Now he wants to get back together?”

  
  


“Unfortunately.”

  
  


“And that hurts more each time, huh?”

  
  


A painful groan was the only response they got. Like a hivemind, the girls all silently agreed on the next line.

  
  


Asian girl had a proposition. “Just take him back for a while then cheat on him.”

  
  


Pinky followed up. “Yeah, fuck him. Even if he is cute, that isn’t cool.” She flipped her hair. “I say you screw his best friend.”

  
  


B-cup joined in on the scheme. “Take pics and put it on his wall.”

  
  


“Let him know you don’t shit on people and get let off the hook like that.” Mandy completed the evil plan.

  
  


“That’s sick, girls. He's a lil messed but but I’d never do THAT to ‘em.”

  
  


Then why was I thinking of exactly how to sleep with to hurt him most? It wouldn’t be that hard of an evil plan to implement. Just let him keep trying to woo me, take him back, make him dependant on me somehow then fuck any of his friends. No. Not just anyone. Cartman. The one person Kenny wouldn’t smash, even on a dare. Even flirting with that asshole in front of him might be enough. Enough to give him a taste of the suffering he put me through. Just enough to infuse a little chaos into his far too stable life.

  
  


“Never seen you smile like that Mr. Stotch. EWWW you didn’t fart, did you?” The girls all covered their noses.

  
  


“What, no! But I’m gonna do it. The plan...not fart.” Starting now! I pulled the door open, letting out a command along with puffs of fog. “The hell do you want, Ken!?” Technically that was a question.

  
  


Kenny paused mid cha-chaing real smooth. “Oh hi!” his speech was muffled by the face mask but intelligible. “You really think I was gonna let you walk home like that?”

  
  


I fold my arms, giving him a cold stare. “I do it all the time-”

  
  


“No you don’t. You’re usually wearing pants, Mr. Stotch.”

  
  


If only I could pimp smack a child right now. Kenny snorted, coughing immediately after. For some reason, I invited him to help us finish cleaning. If this master plan was going to work, it needed a foundation.

 

Kenny got straight to work. He was a pretty decent janitor. Only problem was he talked a lot. He went on and on about his adventures. That was when I discovered something...unsettling? Surprising? Something. Kids loved Kenny! Within five minutes, he had the girls in a laugh riot over tales of his days working as a Raisins girl. For two years, no one realized the star Raisins girl was just Kenny in a wig with his junk tucked away. Even I fell for it on several occasions. I fell for  **him** on several occasions too. This was just before we started dating of course. He sure made a pretty waitress and I have no doubt he could still rock those booty shorts. Aw, dang it. I’m falling in love with him again and having second thoughts. Sure, Kenny really hurt me but even then I could tell he wasn't trying to be malicious. Maybe, just maybe, I was ready to forgive him. Then he brought up Romania. Most specifically, his fan base.

  
  


“Did you have groupies?”

  
  


“Yeah I did-ah I mean...few. Eheh, I shouldn’t go into that part of the trip.” He coughed. “OH! Leo? Did you hear? I got to work at a summer camp this year! The one Tweek and Craig were at.”

  
  


“Yeah.” Don’t say it, Butters. “I also heard you did the frickle-frackle with the whole camp.” Too late.

  
  


“N-not the whole camp.” Kenny rubbed the back of his neck, flushing red, anxiety clearly setting in. 

  
  


“Woooow, you are a slut, Mr. McCormick.” All the girls giggled together.

  
  


Kenny didn’t say a word while they teased him. Good. He was finally paying for his sins. Way I see it, this was a victory. Why did it feel so empty?

  
  


“What are you, a sex addict or something?”

  
  


“Yes actually.” There was no ironic tone in the way he said it. “I’m actually-uh-in treatment for that now.”

  
  


“You are?” Curiosity got the better of me.

  
  


“How do you like even get treatment for that? Chemical castration?”

  
  


“Uhhh, no. It’s just a lot of therapy sessions and avoiding situations that put me at risk of relapse.”

  
  


“Oh like risk of sleeping with people you don't even like? Like with smokers in bar?”

  
  


“Very observant, Candy. Yes, exactly.” Kenny addressed pinky.

  
  


“Then why ya hound’n Mr. Stotch’s ass?” She clapped back.

  
  


“U-uh--I uh…” He clutched his sides for a moment. “I-I’m gonna wait in the car, alright?” He stumbled to his feet. “Nice meeting you, girls-bye!” Out the door he went.

  
  


The girls all wore such proud expressions as they turned to me. I forgot how cruel children could truly be. Especially when you hurt someone they consider family. Kenny was probably crying in his car now like a bitch and I let it happen.

  
  


“Well? What are you waiting for?”

  
  


“We softened him up for you.”

  
  


A chill went up my spine. With a single question; they made him vulnerable and open to dependence. He would be easy to manipulate. This was really happening. I was going to drive Kenny insane. What I should have done is tell them to back off. To leave him alone so we could work on healing our damaged friendship. What I did instead was just evil.

  
  


“Kenny?” I tapped on his window. “I’m free now. Let’s go back to your place.”

  
  


Chapter 3 end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support and welcome to this becoming a multiship fic. <3


End file.
